


Better with love, best with comfort

by KingsleyVonWoofers



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Random - Freeform, Weird, confessing, slight language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsleyVonWoofers/pseuds/KingsleyVonWoofers
Summary: You're new to Nockfell & meet some interesting people. One of them happens to be Travis, the school bully.
Relationships: Travis Phelps/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. New life, New friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored & recently rewatched Jacksepticeye's Sally Face gameplay.

When you moved to Nockfell, you felt like this new start could help you get over your past. You were from Detroit & your parents had been murdered while you were staying with your aunt. She came up with the idea of taking you somewhere else to live. Now, you felt like no one could severely judge you for being gay, having different eye colors, or pulling a 10 IQ moment when you drank some tap water & had to get sent to the hospital.

Now, it was your first day of high school & you were ready to meet new people. You were a little late & missed the first 5 minutes of school, but eventually found the class you were supposed to be in at the moment. It was a math class & your teacher's name was Mrs. Packerton. She introduced you to the class & you were happy to see people be nice & say hello.

You took a seat which was next to a boy with blue hair & a mask. He seemed like a nice person. That's when someone threw a paper wad at him. You looked up to see a boy with blonde hair & a black eye. He noticed you staring at him & flipped you off. You felt really hurt but were comforted by the blue haired boy.

"Don't worry about that jerk, he's just a bully. My name is Sal, it's cool to see someone new." he said from behind the mask.

"Nice to meet you, Sal. I'm (y/n). I like your mask." you said in a cheerful whisper. You couldn't see much except his pure blue eyes, but they seemed to turn emotionless.

"It's a prosthetic." he whispered. You felt so bad for him, there's no telling how tough his life may be. Whatever happened to him must've been so horrible.

"Oh, damn, you poor guy." you replied. He gave a friendly pat on your shoulder, letting you know that he was ok. You smiled & started working on the worksheet you were given. It wasn't too long before class ended, so you were out the door in seconds.

You noticed your locker was next to Sal's, making you feel a little less out there. You started a friendly chatter before someone with long, dark brown hair came walking up to Sal.

"Hey, Larry. This is (y/n), he's new here." Sal said. Larry said hello before asking Sal what he was planning to do this afternoon. You kinda just fell into a shy state, you were surrounded by cute guys.

"Dude, you ok?" Larry asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You chuckled & blushed, a tad embarrassed about you already getting captured by charisma on your first day.

"Sorry, I'm being weird. I shouldn't be like this on my first day, but you guys are kinda cute. Sorry if that sounds weird, you're probably not gay either." you said.

"Hey, it's ok. There's nothing wrong with that. Plus, we have gay friends." Sal said. He then offered to save you a seat at their table at lunch later on. You accepted, happy that you already made some friends.

Suddenly, you heard someone slam Sal's locker shut. You looked behind your new friends & saw the blonde boy from earlier.

"What do you want, Travis?" Larry asked. Your eyes widened as you noticed how physically hurt the guy looked.


	2. Who're you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the school bully face to face.

You looked on in wonder as a fight broke out between the 3 boys in front of you. Oddly enough, though, you could tell Travis might be hiding something by how hesitant he seemed. You wanted to intervene, but were scared of getting beaten up (you're 5' in this) by the much taller guys before you. All sorts of questions kept rushing through your mind, questions about each of the boys you've met so far. Your thoughts were broken by Travis getting physical with Sal. You noticed blood dripping from underneath Sal's mask & felt a panic rush through you. Without thinking, you screamed as loud as you could, tears forming in your eyes as you did so.

"STOP IT, GET OUT OF HERE!" you cried as you threw all your weight onto Travis. Unprepared, he tumbled backwards before looking up at you with an angry face. His expression softened for some reason when your tears started falling. He scrambled to his feet & took off running. You turned to Sal just as Larry went to get some tissues.

"Why didn't you defend yourself, Sal?" you asked, helping him up.

"I'm not the type of person who would wanna make things worse." he said. You didn't care about what happened in his past, you took off his mask the second you saw Larry rushing back. Sal flinched, but you were determined to stop the bleeding. When he was finally no longer bleeding, you smiled happily at your accomplishment. That's when you noticed that Sal had a glass eye, it wasn't moving. You thought it was cool, but he clearly saw your reaction as something else & started getting uneasy.

"Hey, it's ok. I just think that your glass eye is really cool." you said cheerfully. He seemed happier to know that you weren't thinking anything mean. As time started going by more, there was a burning curiosity in you about that Travis kid. That's why, when lunchtime came & you were sitting with your new friends, you kept glancing over 2 tables down. The poor kid seemed miserable & lonely, no one else was sitting with him. 

"You ok, dude?" Larry asked. You jumped a little before trying to come up with an excuse.

"I-I'm just thinking." you replied. Sal tapped your shoulder & whispered to you.

"You seem genuinely worried about Travis, why don't you go talk to him?" he said. You really wanted to, but it was you against the school bully. Sal gave you a little pep-talk in order to give you enough confidence to approach him on your own. Taking a deep breath, you picked up your lunch & walked towards him, getting some confused glances from other students in the process.

You finally reached his table, but he didn't notice you at first. You quietly cleared your throat in hopes of getting his attention. It worked, but he was clearly not liking that you were bothering him.

"Can I sit here?" you kindly asked. He didn't answer, so you just decided to sit down in front of him. He looked up, annoyance lacing his expression as you just smiled awkwardly.

"What do you want?" he asked with an exaggerated sigh, continuing to stare at his food.

"Listen, you seem very miserable, I wanna know what's wrong." you replied. He looked back up, but with curiosity instead of annoyance. You smiled knowing you got his attention.


	3. Lunch away from the bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your talk with Travis doesn't go as planned, until something odd happens.

You smiled as sweetly as you could to seem friendly instead of nervous. However, Travis thought something was up, thinking someone put you up to something. He decided to try & ignore you again, but you weren't gonna give up too easily. Multiple times, you tried to start up a conversation, but he ignored you. While you were trying to think of something to talk about, you noticed fliers beside him.

"What are those for?" you asked, pointing to the fliers. He glanced down at them before looking back at you.

"These are fliers for Phelps Ministry, the local church. My dad runs it currently." he replied, slight hesitation in his tone. You thought deeply for a minute before speaking again.

"Can I have one, please?" you asked as gently as you could. Travis seemed a little nervous for some reason, but handed you one of the fliers anyway. You smiled at him, making him cringe & frown a bit. As soon as he let go of the flier, you looked away. The both of you remained silent for quite a few minutes before Travis spoke.

"Why are you still here? Surely your dumb prank is over." you perked up at his words with confusion & hurt shining in your mismatched eyes.

"What prank? I came here on my own terms, Travis." you replied, but he wasn't buying it. He seemed to get annoyed easily.

"I know you & those flamers are up to something."

"Travis, no one was even talking about you over there."

"As if, how can I believe you when you sat 2 tables down?" he seemed to get very frustrated now.

"We weren't, I'm telling you the truth! I don't know why you don't believe me."

"I KNOW you're lying!"

"Travis, I'm not. I-" he interrupted you there.

"Go back to the other table, you mismatched-eyed homosexual FREAK!" he shouted. You felt your entire soul rip in half. Tears started welling up in your eyes. You sat silently for 2 minutes, not bothering to look back up at him. You were too scared to look up, but you felt eyes on you from elsewhere. Glancing to your left, you saw some other students staring at you & talking quietly to each other. Their confused expressions clearly told you that they didn't even know why you were sitting with Travis to begin with. Finally, you looked back at Travis, his eyes burning into yours with as much spite as he could contain.

"Sounds like you need to spend more time at your little ministry, church boy." you said before throwing away your lunch & running out of the cafeteria. You ran into the bathroom & tried to wash your tears away with cold water. You looked up at the mirror & saw your freakish eyes. The left one (e/c) while the right was ruby red. You clenched your fists as fresh tears started falling down your cheeks again. You hated your eyes, you hated being so different. In a fit of rage, you smashed your fists against the mirror as you screamed at the top of your lungs. The mirror broke, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. As you pulled your hands away, you noticed they were bleeding quite a bit.

Sighing, you slumped against the wall, paying no mind as your blood dripped onto the floor. The door opened & Sal walked in, speechless at what happened. You could see through his mask that his only real eye showed genuine worry, making you feel better knowing he cared about you. The door opened again & Larry poked his head in, checking on you both.

"Larry, go see if the janitor is back from lunch yet. I'll go get the nurse." Sal said. The boys took off running, leaving you alone once again. Broken & bleeding, you tried to stop crying, but couldn't. You heard the door open again, but didn't bother looking up until you heard a voice.

"(Y/n)?" it was Travis.


	4. Shards & scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the very boy who hates your guts sees you bleeding on the bathroom floor beside a broken mirror?

Travis' POV~

I saw Sal & Larry run after (y/n) when a loud scream & crash could be heard. I decided to ignore it until I heard Sal tell Larry to go get the janitor while he went to get the nurse. I cringed a little bit, walking towards the cafeteria doors to peek out. I saw Larry running down the hallway, he seemed to have noticed me. He slowed to a stop, glaring at me so harshly that it put my zealot father's glares to shame. I flinched as Larry walked closer to me.

"You asshole! I should punch you, but I have something way more important to do. Don't you DARE go in the bathroom!" he shouted at me before running off. Despite his warning & my better judgment, I made my way to the boys' bathroom down the hall. I stopped at the door when I heard heavy crying. The sobs were slightly silenced, indicating that whoever was in there was covering their face. I slightly pushed to door open to a horrific sight.

(Y/n) was sitting on the ground, bleeding badly. There was glass everywhere, hinting that he broke a mirror. Did I do this to him? Why was I feeling so torn apart by this? I didn't care about him! But his words kept ringing out in my mind & that's when I noticed that the flier I gave him was on one of the sinks. He didn't throw it away? I couldn't deal with it anymore & walked inside, guilt tearing away at my emotions.

"(Y/n)?" I gently called out. His head shot up & a look of terror painted his face.

Normal POV~

You scrambled to get up & ran into one of the stalls, locking the door behind you. You heard footsteps walk near the sinks before they turned & walked towards you. You saw his shoes under the door & whimpered, you were scared of him. Suddenly, the flier he gave you was slid under the stall door.

"You left this at the sink." he said. You picked it up & looked at it while some of the blood coming from your hands stained it. You clutched it, but couldn't bring it in yourself to rip it in half. You set it back on the floor & shoved it underneath the stall door, back to Travis' feet.

"Keep it, jerk." you said, your voice breaking due to the constant crying. Travis sighed & picked up the flier, walking away. You heard him put it in the trash before slowly coming back to you. You heard him sniffle a bit, before leaning closer to the door.

"I'm sorry. I probably should've never spoken. I-I didn't mean to call you a freak. If.... anything... I'm the freak. P-please...... I...... so very..... I can't.... you're not...... I shouldn't....... you were right... about..." he couldn't talk anymore before bursting into tears. He backed up & slightly leaned on the wall, mumbling apologies. You decided to open the stall door & peek out to see that Travis heard you unlock the stall & was staring your way. You saw that he seemed genuinely sorry & was most definitely NOT faking his crying.

You stepped out & instantly got pulled into an embrace. Travis let his cries become very audible before he noticed that your hands were still bleeding a bit. He guided you to the sink & helped you rinse off the blood. After a few seconds of him trying his best to clean you up, he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to call you a mismatched-eyed homosexual freak. You're not any of those things." he said in a calm voice. You blushed, the feeling of his hands on yours & the kindness he was showing towards you made you feel better. Eventually, Travis turned off the water & went to get you a few paper towels. He handed them to you as you spoke again.

"Thanks, Travis. I didn't expect you to care. Also, one of those things you said was true; I am actually homosexual." you said. Travis looked back up at you, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. You figured it was because he was homophobic, but he seemed to push that quality aside since he was helping you. Eventually, the door opened up & the janitor stepped in to clean up the blood & glass. Larry saw Travis & became furious, but you intervened.

"Larry, it's fine, he helped me out." you said with a weak smile. Larry nodded, but still glared at him. As you walked out so the janitor could clean put he mess, Sal arrived with the nurse. You stopped right before walking out the bathroom door & reached into the garbage to pull out the flier. Travis noticed this & gave you a confused look, making you smile.

"Thank you, &, I think I'll keep this." you said before the nurse took you to her office. Travis smiled a little bit & waved at you before leaving.


	5. Aftershock

Travis' POV~

When I got home from school that day, I was unaware that I was smiling. That is, of course, until my dad pointed it out.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." he said. I had to think of a way to make it seem like I was NOT in love with the new boy at school, so I gave small details.

"There's a new kid at school. His name's (y/n) & he's actually pretty decent. He actually asked me if he could have one of our fliers, so he seems generally interested in attending our church. He's a bit sensitive about his eyes being mismatched, but I'm sure that won't be a problem at all." I replied. My dad seemed pleased with this information.

"Well, I look forward to seeing him this Sunday." he said before walking off. I realized that today was Friday, so I should probably warn (y/n) about my dad's view on homosexuality. I just hope he doesn't find out that I'm actually gay. Either way, I don't wanna lose my only friend because of my harsh father.

Normal POV~

You decided to go to Addison Apartments to visit Sal & Larry. As you were walking, a flash of purple caught your eye, bringing you to a halt. You turned & saw Travis running on the other side of the street. You felt a little happy to see him, he wasn't just your friend. He was your crush.

"Hello, Travis!" you called out, making him stop & turn around. He smiled & ran towards you, seemingly needing to tell you something.

"(Y/n), if you plan on coming to church tomorrow, you need to know about my dad. He's homophobic & is quite literally a zealot. I don't want you to even hint at your sexuality in front of him, there's no telling how he'd react. I don't wanna lose you, you're my only friend. Hell, you're the only person who even talks to me." he said.

You nodded in understanding, reassuring him that you got the message very clearly. You offered to let him hang out with you & your other friends, to which he declined due to them, especially Larry, not being too fond of him. He seemed so calm when it was just the 2 of you talking, this meant that he felt comfortable around you. After saying goodbye, you hugged him & resumed your walk to the apartments, unaware of what your show of affection did to him.

Travis' POV~

Dammit, I think I'm in love.....


End file.
